Techno Lime
Name: Tekuno Sekkai Nickname: Techno Lime Titles: The Monk of Water, Passionate Lover of the Seas. The Naiad-omania Lady of Love, The Sixth Champion of All Magic. Age: 26 (2015) Birthplace: Japan Birthday: 15th of March Current Residence: Outside the Human Village, Edward's Home. Occupation: Temporary Shrine Maiden, Kourindou's Employer. Abilities: Manipulation of Water, Breathe Underwater, Super Swimming, Naiad-abilite, Planeswalker, Elementalist Magic (Fire, Water, Air and Earth). Appearance Techno appear as a Tall and fit young woman, wearing gray green trousers with light gray double lines on the side, gray sandal and gray waterproof sock, and short green and gray hoodie and a Light Gray with Green highleg competition swimsuit as her underwear. She latter wear light blue jacket, blue jeans a new light blue competition swimsuit. Personally Tekuno 'Techno' Lime is what you can say outgoing girl, open to anyone that love her as she seek love in any from. This Trait make her Flirty and Charismatic. This could make come out as a slut or obsessed when it come to it. This is do to her Hypersexuality, that can make her seem Excitable. She have a liking to Fitness, mostly swimming that she love the swim with her friends and alone if she feel like it. This make her Athletic too. She also someone that never seen Nude do to her Gymnophobia, and is away wear her swimsuit even whene bath/shower. Explanation of Abilities *'Manipulation of Water:' Techno Power is the Power to Controlled Water, Whatever kind she can from Watch from Air, Mover water at will and even used it to attack or block. **'Manipulation of the Elements:' After her spark ignite. She have the abilities for master the other Elements; Earth, Air and Fire. As well using her power to summon Elemental of the Four Kind. *'Breathe Underwater:' Thank for her power with Water, she can also Breathe Water, as if she breathing Air. *'Super Swimming:' For being a high skill swimming, her swimming sur pass a human swimming speed. Relationships *Edward McDeviant - She ran into Edward as she and friend try to stop Paul, After that he met Edward and she can tell that he like her, but missunderstanding that she was just Lesbian, she put him strager by doing him whene he was alown, at time that two became more them friend, but a Good Couple. *Pink Rose - Techno's old friend in Japan, was friend as childen, but after an Incident, She become her 1st Girlfriend and as she was always there whene she need her, but after her family moving to England, she never seen her again untiled Edward was gone for some time and help her around Gensokyo and start an New Relation together. *Ni Fureya - Ni's a Good Friend in Gensokyo and two it it off, however after Ni and Techno make out thing gone down hilled, not only she was having afraid but once world find, he threatened her and Ni came to take care of Edward, but after that, she feel guilty and taken cure of Techno and being a Good Friend untiled Zero came and her spark ignite. After she came back she even more guilty her afraid with Edward. However Techno forgive her and remain Good friend even being a Good with Pink. *Paul Miller, Sore Hikari and Kelly Green - Her 1st friend in England as she was still struggling her time in England, there've helped her with her English, getting to know Culture in England and also hang out as friends, Something that she would miss in Japan. She talk them about her Culture in Japan and also teach then some Japanese. Other Original Character *Seth Bird - Techno and Seth don't really known each other, even still at some time after Ni's Spark, Techno taken her Job for time being, she do feel bad for Seth for not only loseing Ni and also was responsible him and Ni breaking up (or so she think), However he still act friendly to her, and she remand friendly to Seth. Canon Character *Koakuma - Whene Koa 1st met Techno she seem her was radiant with lustful energy that the girl can become a succubus, but need ones action by her to make her into her own succubus and a sex slave for Koa. However, her adept was stop by her boyfriend Edward and after her Platonic her strong will from going back into what she was. * Sanae Kochiya - A Class Friend from Japan, More of a Friend, but the time of Techno's very 1st time, she save her getting too far with the Mans, but got caught the horny Techno. Somewhat giving a liking to girls along with Sanae. She was the Last one to see her go to England. Trivia *Techno always where her Swimsuit at all time, even have the more of the same Swimsuit in her Wardrobes. **Infact, She never taken her Swimsuit off, as she bathed (and make out) with it. **This do to the face that she's Gymnophobia, fear of nudity. *She is indeed a member of the Swimming Team at Japna and the U.K. *Techno is somewhat addicted to Sex, as she never known how to have an Plation love life and only think that Sex was the only way to make Love. **She is (was or still is) Hypersexuality. **Becasus of this, She see nothing wroug with it and dislike someone who'd called her a Slut. **However, she cool down now. *Outside Gensokyo's Techno Hair Color is Black, wild in Gensokyo and other place of Magic, Her Hair Color is Lime Green. *Beside Swimming, She also take Wrestling and Boxing for her Combat sports. ** However she most take swimming, sometime even cycling, and running. *Techno have somewhat befriend some Mermaid of better yet Dolphin Youkai to aide her for her need. *She was originally going to be an Planeswalker, Taken the Spell of Blue and Green Mana, and have theme of Water Magic, However it was removed. **However she could be a Walker, thank from being the daughter of Boccob. *She have some rare happit to speck Japanese for some reason. *Koakuma have a Liking for Techno and the fact that have a lot of Sex and she like to make her into a Succubus of her own. **In a Alternate Universe, Koakuma have succeeded making Techno into a Succubus, but fail to make her into her own sex slave thank to Patchouli and Edward, at time became the most Powerful succeeded and became the Queen of Lust, her friend being her 1st fall under and all other who even have any sexual to girls under her power. *Because of the water power, and her wearing a one-piece swimsuit and coat (along with trouser), she maybe best of Misty (or Kasumi) in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. *Ironically, She haven't have made out to Paul, Sore, and Kelly, However she did tried. **She have done Max. *She have a Green Halberd, Non-Magical but dose the job done. (PMiller1'd think in his headcanon that Youkai are not indestructible, but can heal very well). *How Techno loss Virgin was unintended and should be rape in some way. As her Ex-Boyfriend promise for some extra swimming lesson with some other, however he slept in a drug that would made her Hypersexual and easy for her boyfriend and the other. ** However it can be said be said that she was Hypersexual even before this and the drug just made her honey kickstarter the condition. *For the Persona verses, Tekuno's Shadow appear as herself but in a Blue Bikini (like Shadow Rise) with a bullet vibrators on her left thigh and Blue High-heel, The Shadow act very horny and flirt all the teams, not just it showing her as slut but also showing Tekuno need to be in love and her sexual issues. Like with Shadow Rise, she too is a reverse lovers, as wanting sex and lust as 'fake' love. *Wild the relation with Edward and Pinku come as Sexual do to her Hypersexual condition, she do have romantic desire for the two, and even then she do love them as a friends. **In someway Pinku was her friend before she have romantic desire for her. And Edward got into her sexual 1st before becoming friends. Feel free to add any Trivia for Techno. Walfas DNA *3.39:Techno (Casual Line Hair Down):100:0:171:111:119:85:0:0:0:0:0:45FF38 *3.39:Techno (Casual Line Hair Up):100:268:265:111:119:85:0:0:0:0:0:45FF38 *3.39:Techno (Shrine Maiden Lime):100:0:171:264:213:85:0:0:0:0:0:45FF38 *3.39:Techno (Per-Gensokyo):100:268:265:277:226:85:0:0:0:0:0:101010 *3.39:Techno (Casual Water):100:0:171:279:140:85:0:0:0:0:0:45FF38 Gallery Techno Lime Walfas.png|Techno Line (Hair Up) Techno Lime Walfas 2.png|Techno Lime (Hair Down) Techno Spellcarding.png|PMiller1's Artwork Techno -Casual Water-.png|Tekuno Sekkai (Casual Water) Artwork Category:PMiller1 Category:Female Character Category:Good Category:LGBT Characters